The invention concerns an antenna for receiving broadcast signals.
Conventional VHF/UHF television broadcast receiving antennas are designed to receive signals from only one direction. They are often referred as xe2x80x9cunidirectional antennas.xe2x80x9d This unidirectional feature is important primarily because (1) it provides antennas with some front gain and (2) because it rejects undesirable multipath signals, which may cause multipath or xe2x80x9cghostxe2x80x9d interference problems. One of the problems associated with conventional unidirectional antennas is that they, especially VHF ones, are relatively large in physical dimensions, having numbers of antenna elements. Therefore, a need exists to develop a relatively small-size unidirectional antenna. It is also preferable to make such a unidirectional antenna capable of receiving both VHF and UHF television broadcast signals.
In accordance with the invention, a folded dipole antenna has a pair of load resistance elements which are located in the vicinity of the respective edges of the antenna element for obtaining a unidirectional beam pattern.